I'm Here
by XxTashaMxX
Summary: Leah Clearwater never thought of Jacob Black that way.....until now. Does she really care for someone else? What about Jacob? I love Leah/Jacob stories! Plz read!
1. How Come?

**How Come?  
**

**Leah POV**

"Why do you have to be so damn mean!! Would it kill you to be the slightly nice at least once in your damn miserable life?!?!"Jacob yelled at me. "O my life is miserable?!?! How about you just got rejected AGAIN!!!" I yelled back. We argue at least 10 times a day. Pple keep tellin me we're the same, just opposite sex.

"Why do you care so much if I keep getting rejected?! What, does it make you happy that girls keep sayin no or somethi?!"Jacob yelled. Now Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, and Paul were watching. They were pickin sides on who would win this time.

"Because its fun to watch dammit!"I yelled back. "Well you want somethin to laugh at me?? How bout how Sam left you for ur own damn cousin!!"Jacob said then chuckled. I tried to hide my face but it was too late. I could feel the tears coming and I most certainly didnt want any of them to see me cry. Especially Jacob Black. They all saw my face turn red and suddenly stopped laughin.

"Lee-Lee......."Jacob whispered as I started breathing heavy. I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname Jake gave me.(**Instead of Sam giving it to her it was Jake)** "Fuck you."I yelled and ran away. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran straight home. I ignored my mom as she asked me how skool was and ran straight up to my room.

I hate how Jacob knows how to get to me. He's the only person bold enough to go that far. He knows how to push my buttons enough that we even txt argue. Seth says its cuz we like each other but we keep denying it. I was the freak of the pack. The one thats still stuck on being heartbroken. No girls talk to me at skool cuz of my height and my known boys talk to me cuz I always look menacing.

I jumped on my bed and cried as low as I could cuz you never know if the guys come back to my house. Seth loves the pack but I cant stand this. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door. "Lee-Lee?? Can I come in?? Im really sorry I made you cry.....Lee???"Jacob called. I rolled my eyes and had my body turned from the door. I looked out my window at the dark and ignored the constant knocking at my door.

Suddenly the knocking stopped and I could feel someone in my room. "Why are you here?"I yelled with my body still facing the window. "My life is miserable remember?"

"Leah Im sorry. I lost my cool and I didnt mean to make you cry."Jacob said quickly. "Screw you Black! Fuck your apology!! You can get out of my room and leave me the hell alone!"I yelled. "Im not gonna leave until you turn around and talk to me."Jacob said and took a seat on my bed. I rolled my eyes. This was the usual.

I turned around and faced him."Now we're talking. Im facin you now get the hell out my room you ass!"I said through gritted teeth. Jacob smirked and fell back on my bed. "You look really nice in the moonlight Lee-Lee."he smiled. I would hav blushed at the compliment but I would never let Jacob see me blush. I quickly turned back towards the window and looked out.

"Thanks get up and leave."I said coldly. "You know I wouldnt be so damn rejected if it wasnt for you."he said cooly. I quickly turned around and faced him. "Me? What the hell do I have to do with your love life?"I said with a frown. Great now hes blaming me for his rejection.

"All the girls think Im dating you and if I date them.....they think you'll hurt them. The guys told me when you left."he said smirking. Damn I have that smirk. My mouth hung open as I listened to him. "Well maybe you should tell them we're not dating. Why do pple think ur my type of all pple?!!?"I yelled.

Jacob blinked a couple of times and stared at me. "What?"I asked. I hate when pple stare at me for long periods. "How come??"he said flatly. "How come what?"I asked getting annoyed. "How come Im not your type?? Whats wrong wit me?"he asked sitting up. I looked him death in the eye to make sure he wasnt jokin.

"Well we always argue for one.......Idk Jake that's a stupid questiion."I said quickly. Actually Jacob wasnt bad-looking. Matter of fact,he was the complete opposite. He was the best-looking guy at the reservation. So many girls talk about him but seem to reject him becuz of a rumor.

"Well your my type....."he trailed off. I stopped breathing for a couple minutes until he looked at me. "I-I......I am???"I stuttered. _Smooth Leah._ Jake smirked and nodded. "Of course. Youre the best looking girl at skool....how could you not be my type?"he smiled. I scoffed at that. I know Im nice looking but the best looking girl at skool?!!

"Right......"I said to Jake. He jumped up and looked at me. "You dnt believe me?? Go ask any guy."he said. "If Im the best lookin girl at skool then why dont any guys talk to me then?"I felt stupid for asking but went ahead with it. "Because you know what you want and you dont want to put up with crap. Most guys are afraid of straight-forward girls but I find them.....Sexy"Jake smiled.

Um.......is he _flirting_ with me?? I felt my cheeks burn and quickly hid my face. "Ya kno I always kno when you blush so you dnt have to hide anymore."He chuckled. "Fuck you Jake."I said trying to hide my smile the best way I could. "If you insist."I could just feel the smile on his face. I looked at him and there it was.......that big....adorable...cute.....funny smile. I snapped my head around and blinked. _Where did that come from??!!!?!?!??!?! _I have never thought of Jake THAT way...until now. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Jake?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do.....d-do you find me......sexy?"

I turned and looked at him straight in the eyes. He just smiled and nodded. "More than you know." I turned back around and faced the window. _Could I really like Jake?? Ive known him for so long.....could I??_

"Jake......I...." I was about to finish until I heard his ringtone.

_I bet the neighbors know my name_

_Way you screamin,scratchin,yellin_

_Bet the neighbors know my name_

_They be stressin while we sexin_

_Bet the neighbors know my name_

_I bet the neighbors know my name_

_My, My, My_

"Hey Quil. No I found her. We talking. No she not mad. Yes just talkin."Jake said and rolled his eyes. I didnt need to be close to him to know wat Quil was asking. I rolled my eyes to and got off my bed. _There goes the mood. _

Jake got off the phone and sighed. "I should go. The guys are wondering where I am."he said getting off my bed. I nodded and looked at myself in my full-length mirror. Suddenly Jacob was behind me, holding me by the waist. My breathing hitched as I felt his hot breath in my ear.

"I'll call you later tonight."he whispered huskily in my ear then kissed my neck very slowly. I gasped at the sensation going through my body. _Did he feel that too??_ I weakly nodded as he stared at our reflection. He slightly smiled and left my room. _Did Jake seriously mean all that stuff he said?!! And why the hell am I breathing hard!!!_

Suddenly Seth came in my room. "Leah we're going to a bonfire tomorrow. So just-"I cut him off my slaming my door in his face and fell back in my bed. I had alot to think about.

**I had to put that song in here!!! If you dont know wat the song was(dnt b ashamed) its Neighbors Know My Name by Trey Songz. Hope you like the first chapter!!!**


	2. Questions

I just finished taking a long hot shower. My skin was still kinda hot from the hot water but it calmed me down. Tonights events went through my head as I took my shower. Was Jake really serious about what he said?? Seriously he was probably just tryin to embarass me or somethin.

I walked back into my room and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I jumped in my bed and started to feel sleepy. I jumped back up and quickly turned off my lights and closed my door. I hopped back into my bed and quickly fell asleep.

I was dreaming of being on top of a bed in only a bra and panties. The room was somehow familiar but I couldnt really remember. Where am I? Suddenly Jake walked in dressed in only his boxers. What the hell?!?!! He came in and lay right beside me in the bed. Omidamn!! Im in Jakes room!!! He looked me straight in the eyes and kissed my lips and I liked it?!?!? Seriously?!!?! I blinked once and suddenly I was on top of Jake half riding him. "O fuck Leah."Jake moaned. I made Jake moan??!! Shit!! It felt so good I didnt wanna wake up.

I all of a sudden woke up. Why did I wake up??? Suddenly I felt something vibrating beside me. What the hell!! I looked over and saw my phone vibrating. Who the hell is callin me!!?! I grabed my phone and saw Jacob's name.

"Hello"I said groggily. Damn him from waking me from my sweet dream. "Hey."I heard him say lowly. "Why the hell did you call me at 2 in the am!?!"I groaned. "Cuz I can. Wat are you doin."he said. Cocky ass. "Sleeping like any other human!"I snapped. He chuckled. "Im not sleeping....am I not human??"he asked huskily. I was about to moan into the phone when I realized this was Jake. "Apparently."I muttered.  
"Dnt you wanna kno wat Im doin then?"He pressed. "Fine. Wat are you doin then?"I asked. I was half curious half sleepy as hell. "I was thinking all night."he said. I mentally nodded then heard silence.

"Leah?"

"Mmmhm?"

"Dont you wanna know wat I was think bout??" "What Jake?" "How me and you would look together." Really?? "Jake....are you really thinking about us??"It felt weird say _us._

"Yep. Wat are you wearing?"he asked. I had to blink to get out of the sleepy haze. "Um....shorts and a tank top?"it sounded more like a question than a answer. "Mmmm. thats hot."he said. Are you goin to the bonfire tomorrow night??"he asked.

"Um yea I think so."I replied cooly. "Ok Ill see you there. Wat are you thinking bout??" "Well nuthing right now." "Wanna play a game??" "Jake"I groaned. "Please Lee-Lee" "Fine."

"Ok. We're gonna play Questions." "okay'' "Wat kind of underwear are you wearing?" "Jake seriously?!!" "You have to answer now."I could feel him smiling in the phone. "Fine. Im wear a thong." Seriously what the hell!?!?! "Mmmhm thats so damn sexy"Jacob moaned in my ear. His moan made me shudder a little and I felt an unfamiliar feeling between my thighs.

"Are you touching yourself Jake?"I whispered. He groaned. If only I didnt have the wolf hearing. "Keep talking Leah. Your voice is so fucking sexy." I smiled. No one has ever talked to me like this in like 2 years. "Jake who are you thinkin about touching you?"I whispered. "Yyyyyooooouuuuu."he moaned. My hand had a mind of itself and went straight to my thighs.

I closed my eyes and imagined Jake's hand touching me. "Leah. Are you wet?"he said low and huskily. I moaned in his ears and nodded instead of responding. "How wet."he said as if seeing my nod. "Sooo damn wet Jake."I moaned. My fingers were all of a sudden in my panties. It felt so good but if only Jake were here. "Do you want me"he growled.

I gasped as my fingers plunged straight into my sex. "Yes"I purred. I was soo damn wet I couldnt even describe. "Imagine me in your room. Your up against the wall with nothing on and your legs are wrapped around my waist. My dick in you and ur moaning in my ears. Tell me you want it Leah."he whispered in my ears. I pumped myself harder and harder but it wasnt Jake.  
"Say it."he growled. "I want it I want it. O fuck I want it soo damn bad."I groaned as I hit my G-spot. "You want me to fuck you hard?" "Yes I want you to fuck me soo hard Jake." Jake groaned in my ear and then all I heard was a hand stomach started to tighten and I knew wat was next. The sensation was soo great.

"You want me to go deep?"he asked in a low voice. I fingered my self harder and my breathing got harsher and heavier. "Please"I purred. "Cum Leah."he whispered and suddenly my fingers were soaked in warm liquid. "Oh"I squeaked. I suddenly went limp as I tried to calm myself down. "So Im guessing you enjoyed yourself?"Jake chuckled on the other line. "Shut the fuck up Jake."I muttered.

"Leah" "Hm?" "How wet is your fingers?" I looked down at my fingers and saw cum dripping off them. I moaned so loud the neighborhood could probably hear. "So damn wet Jake."I whispered. "Put your fingers in your mouth."he said sternly. I was about to protest but with Jake....we would argue all night. So I quickly put my fingers in my mouth. "Lick it all off...slowly"He said.

I slowly stuck my tongue out and licked my hand slowly. Jake soon groaned in my ear. "Jake?" "Why are you doin this to me Leah?"He whispered. "Doing wat?"I asked still licking my fingers. Im sure he could hear me anyways. "You know once we see each other tomorrow you'll act just like none of this even happened."he muttered.

I scoffed. "Right. Like you dont want any of the boys making fun of you because you made the bitch Leah Clearwater fuck herself."I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Leah all those names we call you dont mean a damn thing. You know each and every guy in the pack wants you."He said sternly. I could even picture him rolling his eyes. "Leah seriously youre hot. You just have an attitude to go with that body."he said.

I have never felt more wanted than right now. Jake always made me feel good.....even if I was in the worst state ever. "Thanks Jake."I said lowly but I know he heard me. "O thank you. Do you know how many nights Ive dreamt of your body? Hearing you moan in my ear and me makin you cum?"he said. I blushed and thanked God I was alone in my room. "Really? You dream about me??"I said hopefully.

_Seriously what the hell is happening to me?!?!!_

"Almost every night."he said matter-of-factly. I wanted to squeal but never. Not even in a moment like this. I yawned all of a sudden and soon felt sleepy. "I guess you wanna go back to sleep now."he said sadly. I felt kinda bad too but I was soo damn tired right now. "Yea but I promise Ill call you as soon as I wake up."I said hopefully. Maybe that will make him happy.

"Leah Clearwater, am I turning you on?"he said cockily. I wanted to punch him soo damn hard right now. "Uugh! You ass!! Im trying to be nice here!!!"I groaned at my remark but I couldnt help it. Old habits die hard. He chuckled in my ear and suddenly I wasnt mad anymore. "Ok ok Im sorry baby. You can call me as soon as you wake up."he said with a huge grin on his face, Im sure of it.

Soon he yawned and we hung up. I felt happier a little and light-headed. I fell back asleep thinking of Jake. _Could someone tell me whats going on?!?!!_

**Ok I hope this chapter is good. It took me a while to do it even though its probably short as hell!! Hope you like and the next chapter will be up soon....tomorrow I think**


	3. Bonfire Madness

**Chapter 3**

**Bonfire Madness**

Leah PoV

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. I cant believe Im actually attracted to Jacob Black. I grew up with him for Pete's Sake!!! He wasnt little Jake anymore though. He just made me feel so......great!! I hopped out of my bed and ran into my bathroom. Omi_damn!!!_ My hair was a big mess!! How am I supposed to look good for Jake now?!?!!

I ran back into my room to check the time. 12:00pm....yea Im a long sleeper!! O shit!! I promised Jake I was gonna call him! Great......fuckin great. At least I have until 9 for the bonfire. I ran downstairs only to see Seth staring at me with a big goofy grin on his face. _Gah this kid pisses me off sometimes._

"What ass?"I hissed at him. I know Im his big sis and it was mean of me to call him that but.....Im Leah Clearwater. Take it or leave it. "O nuthin. Just that you have a HUGE CRUSH ON JAKE!"he laughed. I could feel my face turn red. _Damn emotions. _"And??"I said defensively. _Seriously Leah?!! That's the best you could come up with?!!?!_ I shook the thought out of my head and kept up my attitude.

"Nothing its just that we thought you would have kept denying your feelings for him."Seth smiled. "Wait....so you guys all knew we liked each other??"I asked him. Seth looked at me and nodded vigorously. I nodded and kept walking to the refrigerator.

"I mean with all the arguing we thought you would have jumped out and kissed each other soon."Seth kept babbling on. I rolled my eyes and pulled out pancake mix. I loved pancakes. Wayy more than those terrible waffles. Dont judge. As soon as I started mixing the batter I heard Seth get up and leave. _Why'd he leave?? Usually he'd beg me to make him a pancake..._

"Seth???"I called and got no answer. "Why dont you want a-"I trailed and turned around only to find a smirking Jacob. I jumped a little and gasped. _So that's why Seth left......great!! _Jake noticed me staring and came closer to me. I could feel myself getting light-headed as he pulled his face closer to mine. _Breath Leah BREATH!!!_ I yelled at myself.

Jake moved his mouth to my ear and I could hear his breath. "You forgot to call."he whispered huskily in my ear. I gasped when I felt his tongue on the shell of my ear. I let out a small whimper as he sucked on the sensitive area behind my ear. "Your gonna need punishing for that Clearwater."he said.

By now I would have jumped him and ripped his clothes off. Jake drives me so fucking crazy!!! He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me back towards the stove. I noticed my pancake turning slightly black.

"Shit!"I muttered and tried to save my pancake. He just chuckled in my ear and watched me. "I dont see whats so fucking funny Jake. This is your pancake."I smirked. See how he likes that. I felt his shoulders shrug. "I dont mind. I like _black _pancakes anyways."he smirked at his remark. I rolled my eyes at that one. _Same old cheesy Jake._

"Watever. Just go sit over there and wait for it to finish."I said quickly. He chuckled in my ear and nodded his head. "If you say so baby."he whispered and kissed my lips lightly. _Who knew Jake had a gentle side?!?! _Before I could even start my heart again, he was gone and sitting on my couch. Seth came back downstairs and noticed my heavy breathing and smirked. "Seriously Jake what did you guys do down here?!?"he joked.

I scowled at my brother and went back to making pancakes. With my great hearing, I heard everything they were talking about. Mostly sports.......booorrrriiinnnggg!! Soon I made Seth 25 pancakes, Jake at least 34, and me 10. Werewolves gotta eat!!!

"Man Im stuffed!!"Seth yelled. We were all sitting on the couch when Quil, Claire, Embry, Paul, Jared, Stacey, and Lola came in**.(Embry is dating Stacey. Paul is dating Lola. Quil is dating Claire)** "Whats up guys?"Paul yelled in the house. We all waved and kept watching tv. "So is everyone coming to the bonfire tonight??"Lola asked.

I rolled my eyes. She was a nice girl she just had an annoying voice. Seriously it sounded like squeaking chicks. It was soo girly!!! **(look up Claire, Stacey, Lola, and Leah's outfits for the bonfire on my website. they wont be up until later though.) **Everyone nodded. "So Seth, your the only one without a date??"Paul asked Seth with a cocky grin.

Just because Lola said yes to him he thinks he's a big shot now. Complete ass!! The others rolled their eyes at Paul and ignored the question. "Actually my date is meeting me at the bonfire tonight."Seth grinned. We all looked at him shocked. "Really!!?!?"I choked out. Seth nodded vigorously. "Yea her name is Cassie Johnson." Paul gasped and we all rolled our eyes.

"Guy Code man!! You know I like her!!"Paul yelled getting angry. Seth rolled his eyes and walked away cooly. "That kid is my hero."Jake whispered in my ear making me giggle. Everyone's eyes snapped to us and they noticed Jake's arm around me. "So you guys finally hooked up, huh?"Embry chuckled. I blushed and hid my face in Jake's shoulder. _Seriously Im getting soooo damn soft!!!_

Jake grinned his big goofy grin at the boys and I rolled my eyes. "No wonder Jake keeps turning down all those hoes at skool. He's too busy thinking of Leah."Quil chuckled. I growled lightly and ignored the rest laughing. "Just ignore them. You know I only want you."Jake whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my body.

"Wait till Sam sees his little Lee-Lee now."Paul whispered to Embry. My breathing stopped as I looked up at Jake. _What would Sam say??? _Jake seemed to ignore what they said and continued talking to Quil as if he never heard the others. I did like Jake and ignored them and talked to Claire.

"So whos bringin the drinks??"I blurted. They all looked at me and laughed. _I like to drink.....sue me!!!_ "Im bringin like 5 different kinds of drinks if that makes you happy Leah."Paul said. I nodded and jumped up."Well its 5 now so I gotta go get ready."I said and ran up to my room.

Soon I heard everyone leaving downstairs and I grabbed a towel, bra and panties and headed to the bathroom. I took a long shower and as soon as I jumped out Jake was right there....peeing!!!  
I probably screamed loud enough to wake the dead. "What are you doin in here?!?!"I screeched. He looked at me and smirked. "I had to pee. What else would I do up here??"he smiled his big goofy smile.

I blushed and shook my head. "Well since youre in here, pass me my towel."I ordered. I pulled my hand out and waited for the towel to touch my skin. Still nuthin. "Um hello?! Towel!!"I yelled to Jake. I poked my head back out the shower and saw him just staring at me. "What!"I scowled. I HATE when people stare at me. "Why dont you come out here and get it Lee-Lee??"he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. He knew damn well why I wont come out there to get my towel. "Just cuz. Now pass it to me so I can get dressed!!"I ordered. Maybe my stern voice will warn him. He just grinned and sat down. "I think you should come out here and get it."he proposed. I growled and tried reaching for it.

"Ill pass it to you......if you beg me."Jacob said. I looked at him and literally growled at him. He didnt even notice my mean glare!!"Jacob give me damn towel and get the fuck out!!"I yelled. Jacob stared at me the whole time while sitting down on the toilet cover. "Beg me for it Lee-Lee."He said huskily. I could feel myself getting wet. Now Im gonna need another shower.

"Jake give me my towel."I said. I was not in the mood for playing. I needed to go and pick out a sexy outfit. "If only you did as you were told,you'd already be out of dat shower."he said playing with my towel. I huffed and tried reaching for the towel but not luck. He pulled it back before my hand could touh it.

"Just do it Leah. It'll save you some time."Jake said. Maybe a quick game could make him give me my towel. "How bout a quick game??"I encouraged. Jacob's eyes brightened and I knew I had him there. "What kind??"he said suspiciously. "If you guess the correct answer to my question, Ill get out of this shower and get the towel. If you get it wrong, you have to hand me the damn towel."I said

"Ok. Ask"he commanded. I thought for a sec for a good question. Then one popped in my head. "Ok. Whats my dream car?"I smiled. I never told anyone my dream car was his car. The little rabbit that he always drove. It was soo cute and it was filled with his woodsy scent. I loved riding in it. I could see him getting frustrated.

"Wanna give up??"I joked. Jacob looked up at me and smiled. "I know your favorite."he chuckled. I gulped. _Could he really kno? _I gulped and nodded,awaiting his answer. "Is it a........Ferrari??"he asked hopeful. I laughed out loud and shook my head. "Pass the towel."I smiled with victory. He smiled and handed it to me. Soon I emerged out of the shower in my towel. I grabbed my comb and started untangling my hair in my mirror. I gasped as I felt Jacob's warm hands grab my waist.

"I knew I should have went with the Rabbit."he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. I half whimpered as he walked out the door. Why leave now?!?!  
I collected my thoughts and ran back to my room to get ready. I knew I at least spent an hour arguing with Jake in the bathroom. Seriously he loves to make me angry Im sure.

I looked at the clock.**(i forgot wat time i said the bonfire wuz so imma change it to 9) **8:30?!! Seriously how can I pull off a sexy outfit now?!!?! I looked around my room and finally found a suitable outfit. By the time I found the outfit it was 8:53. Shit!!! Im gonna be so late!! All the booze its gonna be gone!!

I ran downstairs as fast as I could and looked around for Seth. Shit he must have left. I ran out the door and saw no one. Im gonna have to run I guess. Just as I was about to take a step towards the road Jake's Rabbit popped out of nowhere. "Need a lift??"he smiled. I rolled my eyes and got in.

"Thanks I was gonna have to run if you hadnt shown up."I thanked him. He chuckled beside me and nodded. "And have you ruin that sexy outfit??No way."he said with a cocky grin on his face. I blushed and thanked God it was dark outside.

We soon arrived at the bonfire and Quil was already drunk. He was already grinding into Claire. _Thank goodness she grew up cuz this would be very weird!!! _Jake and I jumped out the Rabbit and ran towards the bonfire. I grabbed a beer out of the cooler and soon felt tipsy. _Im a lighthead.....sue me lol_

After about 3 beers, 7 shots of tequila, and 2 shots of I-DONT-KNOW-WAT!!**(thats wat I call the drink mix Paul makes for us) **I was completely wasted. I feel onto the sand and stared up at the stars. Soon I felt incredibly warm and when I turned my head I was eye to eye with Jacob Black. "Hey Jakey!!"I squeaked. He chuckled and fell beside me. "Mmm doesnt this feel goood?"I moaned and stretched.  
My wrist brushed against Jake's hair and I moaned again. "Seems like someone is horny too."he said beside me. I could already feel the rage coming up.

"Shut up Jake."I drunkly punched him. He shoved me back until he were brawling on the floor. We kept shoving and pushing until he ended up on top of me with my hands above my head. We stayed that way until our breathing slowed from the heavy puffs and soon I felt something hard against my thigh. "Jake.....are you hard??"I asked. Actually it was probably a slur better than a question. He smirked and nodded.

I moaned so loud the others could probably hear us. I didnt really care though. He stared into my eyes until I felt angry again. "Jacob why the hell are yo-"I couldnt even finish my sentence. His lips grabed mine and all I could do was moan. It felt so great. His lips were so damn soft!! I felt his hands roaming my thighs and his tongue danced with mine. Soon we were literally dry humping in the sand.

"Leah and Jake get a room!!" Lola yelled while screaming ruunning away from Paul. I rolled my eyes and kept kissing Jake. "You want me?"he said darkly in my ear. I gasped when he nipped at my earlobe. I swear he had a book on my sensitive spots!! I moaned and felt his hand getting closer to my heat. "Mmmm Jake closer."I moaned as he licked my neck.

"Leah?"a familiar voice called. Jake and I both stopped and looked up to see Sam. "Sam?"I gasped. Jake and I jumped up and stared at Sam's angry voices. "W-wh-what are you doo-doin here??"I slurred. Seriously Im a terrible talker when I drink. "Well Emily saw the big fire so we came to see what was up."he said matter of factly. I rolled my eyes. _Stupid ass Emily. _"Well as you can see there is nothing wrong so you can just lea-"Once again I was interrupted by someone. This time it was Sam.

"So you and Jake huh?"he pressed. I gulped and nodded and looked at Jake. He was staring straight at Sam. "Well your putting yourself up for disappointment."Sam said. I gasped and looked up at him. How could HE of all people tell me about disappointment?!!

"Whats disappointing is how you left ME for my FUCKIN COUSIN!!"I yelled at him. He snapped his gaze from Jakes to mines. "Im just looking out for you Lee-Lee."he said. I rolled my eyes and got closer to Jake. "What if Jacob imprints like I did?? Then you'll be heartbroken again."

I shook my head and started walking away. I dont have time for his facts. He's the least person who should be talking bout impritin. "Im leaving."I said and Jake walked with me. Once we got into the car it was full of silence.

"Will you say something please?"I begged. "What if I do??"he whispered. I looked over at him questionly. "What if I imprint on someone else and you get hurt???"he said looking into my eyes. He looked like he......cared. Like he didnt wanna hurt me. "Jake lets just.....lets just live for right now...please."I said rubbing his shoulder.

He sighed and shook his head. "I dont wanna hurt you like he did."he said. I nodded and kissed his neck. "I kno you dont but how bout we go back to your house n continue wat we were interrupted from a coupple minutes ago."I purred in his ears. He turned his head slightly so I could kiss his lips and I was wet already.

He turned the Rabbit around and we headed towards his house.

**ok I hope this is long enough cuz I really tried. nxt chap will b up tomorrow promise!!!**


	4. Jake's House

**Chapter 4**

**Jake's House**

Leah's PoV  
We arrived at Jake's house in no less than 10 minutes. Our hands were roaming each others body and his hands were making my skin tingle. I moaned as he kissed my lips every now and then. "I want you so bad Leah."Jake whispered while kissing my skin. I nodded and almost squealed like a little skool girl when he picked me up bridal style. "My shower. Now"he said in a demanding voice. _O yes almighty Alpha. The hot, sexy, demanding Alpha. _

I kept kissing his neck until we reached his shower. "I need a shower."he declared and threw off his shirt. I swear if it wasnt for my good acting, I would have drooled when he dropped his shirt. His chest was soo fucking hot. "Sexy huh?"he chuckled and walked towards me. I gasped when I felt his hands roaming under my shirt. "Fuck Jake."I muttered. I pulled off my shirt and heard Jacob gasp.

"Leah."he breaths as I felt his hands roaming my thighs. _Damn pants in the fuckin way _Jacob picked me up and put me on top of the sink. As soon as my ass felt the top our lips were locked. "What about Billy?"I murmured against his lips. "Out for a fishing trip. Wont be back for 2 weeks."Jake muttered and sucked on my neck. I moaned in satisfaction. "Mmm your sis??"I gasped when he bit on my neck.

"With her boyfriend."he said unbuttoning my jeans. I ran my hands through his abs while he worked on my jeans. "Leah you feel soo damn good"Jake said. I smiled and felt my jeans finally slid off. "No bra??"Jake chuckled. I nodded and felt his huge hands grab my breast. "So perfect."he muttered before sucking on the left one. I arched my back as he sucked harder and licked my nipple until it hardened.

My panties were probably dripping wet by now. Jake's hands kept roaming my body until they ended up between my legs. "MMhm closer please."I said rotating my hips until his hands moved to the problem. Jacob bit down hard on my nipple making me yelp and moan louder. His fingers hooked around my panties and I heard him growl. "How much do you like these??"he muttered. "Not alot."I breathed out.  
"Good answer."he growled and ripped them from my body. I bucked my hips as I felt the cool air on my heated area.

"Already wet I see."Jake said while running his hands between my folds. _Closer dammit!!! _I closed my legs to hopefully add more friction. Jacob looked into my eyes and smirked. "Open your legs."he ordered. I quickly opened them back up. I bit my lips to fight back the moan when he fingers kept teasing my folds.

"Damn your soo wet."Jake moaned. I noticed he was still in his pants and I kissed his abs. "Youre still dressed."I muttered. He looked down and chuckled. "Im gonna have to change that."I said and quickly worked on his button. Suddenly his slid his 2 fingers inside of me.

"Oh shiiiitt!!"I arched my back until my chest was pressed against his. "Your soo fucking wet for me Lee."Jake said pushing his fingers in and out of me. "You smell really good Lee-Lee."he whispered into my ear and sucked on the skin below it. I bucked my hips so they could meet his every thrust.

I was soo close then......he pulled his fingers out. I whimpered and opened my eyes to only see the fuckin hottest thing ever. He was licking those fingers. "Fuck Jake."I moaned. He stood me back up and I was surprised I had enough strength to stand up. He pulled his fingers out his mouth and smiled. "You even taste good."he sighed and inched the fingers toward my mouth.

His other hand pressed my naked body closer to him as he put the two fingers near my mouth. I looked up at him and saw nothing but lust in his eyes. "Open."he commanded and I couldnt deny. I opened my mouth to only be surrounded by flavors Ive never tasted before. I locked my eyes with his as I sucked and licked his fingers clean. "Fuck Leah."he mumbled once I was done. I quickly worked on his jeans and successfully got them down.

"Come here."I said seductively while walking into the shower. Jacob followed while dropping his boxers. Soon my back was against the cold tiles inside the shower. The sudden movements made me groan and hiss in pleasure. The way his hands roamed and groped my body made me even wetter. Im sure he could feel it.

He picked me up and licked his lips as he stared at my nipples. Once I was settled on him he latched his lips on my nipple again. I threw my head back and moaned as he nipped and sucked on my nipple. "Jake please."I whispered. He switches to the other breast, making me buck my hips.

"Please what Lee."He said still playing with my nipple. I grabbed his hair trying to move him further down. "Jake"I whined. "Leah"he whined mocking me. "Tell me what you want."he whispered huskily into my ear. I started rocking my hips closer to his dick but he wouldnt budge. I bit my lip trying to move him closer to my center but he just smirked.

It wasnt one of his usual smirks that make me wanna punch him. This was the sexiest smirk Ive ever seen!!! I could feel myself getting wetter just looking at his damn smirk!!!

"Ask not, want not."he smirked and held my hips down so I couldnt move. "Jake, I need you inside of me!! Please"I gasped out and he slowly released my hips. "What was that baby??"he teased while slowly moving my body lower, closet to his erection. "Fuck me Jake."I ordered. He needed to _soon!! _

"Please??"Jacob asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. "Say 'yes'"He ordered. I said it and felt him plunge deep into me. I cried out and hugged my body closer to Jakes. He stayed still for a couple minutes for me to get used to his size. Soon I was moving my hips for him to start moving. It felt soo fucking good!!

"Good girl."he smirked and his lips cpature mine in a kiss. We keep going harder and faster until Im almost screaming. "Oh, oh fuck Jake!!"I moaned as he hit my G-spot. I was soo fuckin close. "Lee."Jacob moaned and kissed my neck. "Harder!! Faster!!"I yelled at him. He picked me up and plunged deep into me. "O shiiit Jake!!"I yelled as I got closer and closer to my release. "O please!! Im so close!! So close!!"I moaned.

He used one hand to support me and the other to tease my clit. I arched my back and came like no tomorrow. As I tried to calm down I felt Jake cum inside me. We layed on the shower floor trying to catch our breaths. Soon the water stopped running on us and Jake picked me up. We dried off and he carried me to his bed.

"Jake."I sighed and layed on his chest. "Hmm?"he called. "That was.....amazing."I said kissing his abs. "You too baby. You too."He said and yawned. I yawned as well and cuddled closer to him. "You wont forget this will you?"He called. I looked up at him and shook my head. "Never. This was the best night of my life. Seriously!!"I added. He pulled me up for one last kiss and we fell asleep in his cramped room.

**ok i know this was kinda short......probably very but im very srry!! plz dnt b mad!! also......some of this was frm this other story i read called "Food Fight"!! it wuz really good and srry if whoever wrote it thinks i stole their work! i hope youre not mad at me!!! hope you guys like this!!! plz review!!!**


	5. The Next Day

**Chapter 5**

**The Next Day**

Leah PoV

I woke up to the sun shining on my eyes. _Fuck my head is killing me!! _I thought. I groaned and reached for my forhead. _How much did I drink last night?!!? _I kept squirming to get up but something seriously strong was holding me back. _What the hell is holdin me!!! _I groaned and looked down to only see the hottest thing ever.

Jake was sound asleep below me with his arms walked around me. 'Awwww' I mouthed and lightly kissed his abs. He shifted and groaned. "Please stay asleep."I whispered. His grasp on me got tighter and before I knew it I was below him. I looked up to see his eyes on me. "Morning."he muttered and kissed my neck. I nodded in response and moved my head so he could get better access. We kept kissing for about 20 minutes until I felt that damn headache again.

"Gah this fuckin headache is killing me."I groaned. Jacob smiled sweetly and kissed my forehead again. I smiled sweetly and looked at Jake questionly. "What?"he asked. _Why am I at Jakes anyway?? _"Um...I know Im bout to sound like the biggest ass right now but um....why am I in your bed with you??"I asked. Jacob looked at me and smirked.

"I knew you drank alot but not enough to lose some memory."he smiled. I blushed and waited for my answer. "Wel.....its kinda hard to explain."he mumbled. "How much did I drink??"I asked. "Damn load."He replied moving us so we were side by side. "So are you gonna tell me what happened or no??"I pressed. Im very moody in the morning.

"Well....it would be easier if I showed you instead of tellin ya."he smiled his sexy smile. I swear I could feel myself get wetter by the second. I smirked and leaned forward to capture his lips. He kissed me back eagerly. I sighed and kept his tongue poke into my mouth. It felt soooo fuckin good!!! I moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Can you now?"she challenged as his lips descended down her neck. "Mmhm"he said leaving wet kisses. I moaned when he grabbed one of my breast in his hands and kneaded it.

"Jake your hands are soo hot."I moaned. He latched his lips onto my nipple. He bit down on my nipple and made me cry out. "Gah Jake"I moaned and arched my back closer to him. "Not close enough??"He teased. I looked down and pouted. I shook my head no and he smiled. "You want me?"he whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"How bad do you want it?" he growled in my ear. I could feel my own juices running down my thighs. I grabbed his hand and moved it towards my pussy. "You tell me."I smirked and heard him groan. "Lee youre soo wet."he moaned and climbed back on top of me. I really loved this side of Jacob.

"Are you wet for me??"He growled for me. He rubbed his fingers in circles on my clit. I grunted when he wouldnt budge his hands. "Answer me."Jake said sternly. He pinched my clit, making me cry out. "Yesss Jake."I hissed. He smirked in satisfaction and plunged two fingers into my pussy.I cried out in pleasure and started meeting Jake's fingers with each thrust. He added a third finger and I moaned even louder.

"Jake."I sighed and pushed harder. "Soo fuckin wet."he muttered and bit my shoulder. "Harder please."I begged while searching under the sheets for his dick. When I found it it was standing tall and completely hard. I quickly grabbed it and Jake thrust it further in my hand. I looked up at him and saw nothing but black eyes. They were full of lust and want I had to moan in pleasure.

I started jacking him off in my hand and could see the pre-cum on the tip. I wanted to taste him soo bad. "Taste it"Jake said as if reading my mind. He pulled his fingers out of me and I whimpered. He looked me dead in the eyes and pulled my fingers to his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned. I swear I was getting wetter....._again!!_

"Taste even better."He smiled. I blushed and started pumping him again. Jake threw his head back and groaned. I climbed on top of him and trailed kisses down his abs. "Sooo damn hot."I said and saw him smile. Once I was eye level with his hard erection I gasped. _Would it all fit?? _"Shit Jake!"I moaned. He chuckled and shrugged. "Blessed."He smirked. I rolled my eyes and kissed his tip.

I earned a moan and took the whole head in my mouth. He tasted sooo......._delicious. _I took more and more of him until I could feel his balls almost near touching my throat.**(like not inside her mouth....touching her outer throat) **Fuck Leah!!"Jake hissed and bucked his hips closer to my face. I moaned around his dick and started moving up and down.

His dick felt soo great in my mouth!! Im amazed it could all fit in my mouth. Soon he started meeting my lips with his powerful thrusts. I could tell he was close by the speed of his thrusts. "O Lee, Im gonna....Im g-gonna...."he couldnt finish before I pulled his dick out of my mouth with a pop sound. He looked down at me with disappointing puppy dog eyes. I wanted to taste him soo bad but I didnt want him to come yet......not outside of me.

"I dont want you to come unless its inside of me."I growled and positioned his dick at my entrance. He smirked and flipped them back over so he was on top. "Well what makes you think youre in charge then??"he said huskily. It made even more juices flow down my thighs. I shivered and tried to keep my train of thought. "Thought you wanted ME to refresh your memory Lee-Lee"He whispered in my ear. I moaned and bucked my hips toward his dick.

"Jake please!!!"I arched my chest towards him. He chuckled and slammed his dick into my pussy. "Oh fuck!!"I yelled. He had no idea what he was doing to me. He kept slamming harder and harder into me until I was screaming. "Oh shitt!! Faster please!!!"I screamed. Jake stopped his motions and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Why did you sto-"I could even finish before he started talking. "Beg for it Leah."He whispered. "What?"I asked trying to calm my breathing. "Beg."He ordered. Gah this Alpha in him was making him even sexier. "Please Jake go harder."I pleaded. I even looked at him with my big doe eyes.

"More."He growled and started sucking on my left breast. I moaned and arched my back further so he could take more in his mouth. "Please!! Please fuck me Jake!!!"I almost screamed. "No."He muttered. "Im not gonna 'fuck' you Leah."He said sternly. I looked at him for an explanation and just like that he must have read my mind.

"Youre not just some good fuck to me Leah. I want us to be more than that."he explained. "I.....uh, kinda thought we were already more than that."I mumbled. He smiled his big goofy grin and nodded. "I just wanted to make it damn clear to you."He growled and pounded into me. I cried out as he sped up. "Oh fuck Jake!!"I screamed and felt my muscles tighten.

"Soo fuckin tight!!!"Jake hissed and bit my shoulder. "Please Jake!! Im sooo close"I begged. I felt him move his other hand near my clit and pinch it. I screamed out and came soo fucking hard. Jake whispered my name in my ear and I felt him come inside of me. He fell limp on me as we tried to calm down.

"So thats what happened huh?"I joked. He chuckled and kissed my lips lightly. "Just about."He nodded. "Just?"I asked. I looked over at him and saw his face get hard. "We should probably get up and get something to eat."He mumbled. And soon enough my stomach growled. I nodded and reached for my clothes. "So.....what are you making?"he smiled at me.

I looked at him and growled. "Come on!! You know I love your food!!"he whined. We walked out of his room arguing bout me cooking. We walked straight into the kitchen and I slowly walked towards the stove. "What do you want?"I sighed. He smiled and declared he wanted bacon and eggs. I cooked for at least 20 minutes until I made enough for him and myself. "So are you gonna tell me what else happened or not??"I asked him.

He looked at me and nodded. "How about after we finish eating??"He begged with his eyes. I nodded and we kept talking and joking. When we were done we headed outside towards the garage. "Ok well when we were about to leave the bonfire, Sam came up."He said slowly. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "What the fuck did he want?"I barked.

"Well he saw us together."He frowned. I nodded and tried to hold back my smile. I really liked the sound of _us _when Jake said it. "He was saying how I was gonna hurt you if I imprint and crap."he continued and watched my reactions. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Then he was saying how he wanted you to break up with me and not be with me."he groaned. I looked at Jake and smiled. "Well last time I checked, Harry Clearwater was my father. Not Sam fucking Uley."I said.

"Yea but what if I do hurt you Lee-Lee? You have been hurt before and I dont wanna be the cause of it happening again."He whispered. I hugged Jake close to me and shook my head. "I have this feeling inside me Jake.....that you wont hurt me. Please believe me."I said. He kissed my forehead and nodded. "I have that feeling too but still....''his voice trailed off.

I looked up and kissed him. "Then dont worry. I know you wont hurt me or even try to."I said. He kissed me back and smiled. "C'mon. Let me take you home babe."he smiled. I nodded and we jumped into the Rabbit and headed towards my home.


	6. The Drama Begins

**Chapter 6**

**The Drama Begins**

Leah Pov

Jake and I have been dating for a month now. We're hardly anywhere without each other. Now I was on my way to his house. I knocked on his door and Billy answered. "Hey Lee. Looking for Jake??"He answered with a big smile. Billy was the happiest to hear that Jake and I were together.

"Hey Billy. Is he in his room?"I asked. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Jake's last bag of Doritos and Gatorade. "Yea you can go on if you want. Oh and tell him Im going on a fishing trip with Charlie."Billy yelled as I made my way down to Jake's room. I nodded and walked into Jake's room.

I creaked the door open a little to make sure he wansnt still sleep. No sign of Jake. "Jake??? You in here??"I called. I walked in and looked around but no sign of Jake. "Jake seriously. Where the hell are you!!"I yelled. I kept looking until I finally got frustrated. I was about to sit on his bed when I felt heavy weight on top of me.

In a blink of an eye Jake was on top of me with a huge ass grin on his face. "So you're the one taking all my Doritos and Gatorades."He chuckled. I looked up at him and smirked. "Cant really breath."I huffed out. He grinned and kissed me then got up. "Sorry babe. Whats up?"He asked before grabbing my chips. "Hey! I saw them first!!"I yelled.

Soon we were fighting over a bag of chips. "Jake!! Give em back!!"I yelled. He pinned me down and kissed me again. I moaned and tried to escape his grasp. "Jake."I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. He chuckled and trailed kisses down my neck. "I won you know."He whispered in my ear. I growled and flipped us so I was on top.

"You were saying."I smirked and grinded my hips against him. "Youre killing me Lee."He groaned. I giggled and pulled his shirt over his head. Only Jake could make me fucking giggle. "So you came over here for sex???"He joked. "Mmhm."I moaned and trailed kisses down his chest.

"Billy's gone on a fishing trip."I mumbled. He pulled me up and kissed me again. "Lets have a party."He grinned. I smiled and nodded. "Yay!!"He yelled and flipped us over again. "So we still cant have fun?"I teased. Jake chuckled and kissed me. I moaned into the kiss and fell back onto his bed. "I have to tell you something."He said looking out the window.

Oh Mi God! He's about to fucking break up with me.....great....

"W-wh-what is it??"I stuttered. Jake smiled and kissed me. "Dont worry Im not about to break up with you or anything."He smiled. I breath out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Well......Emily kinda....."I groaned out loud and fell back onto his bed.

"Seriously?!!? We're really gonna bring her ass back into this?!?!?!"I yelled. "Babe this has nothing to do with her!! You shouldnt be worried about Emily of all fucking people!!"He yelled back and laid down beside me. I looked up and scoffed. "So youre just gonna take the bitchs side on this?!!! Fine Jake!!"I rolled over to face outside the window.

Jake sighed and jumped on me. "Baby please listen to me for just 5 minutes!!!!?!"He whispered in my ear. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Fine Jake!! Right now I dont really give a fuck!!"I grumbled. I kinda felt comfortable with Jake on top of me now. Seriously he didnt even felt heavy anymore.

"Ok like I was saying, Emily invited us over to their house for Sam's birthday party. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me??"He said between about twenty thousand kisses. "You already said yes didnt you."I sighed. I looked up and saw a huge ass grin on his face. ".........Kinda......"He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and just nodded my head. Jake jumped up with FUCKING JOY and flipped us over again. "Ok! Now we can have fun."Jake smiled. I smiled and we continued again.

**Sam's House**

We arrived at Sam's at about 8. Seriously I dont know why the hell I agreed. "Lets get this over with."I grumbled as Jake kissed my neck. "Come on baby. Dont be that way."He sighed. I nodded and kept walking. When we reached the door we stood there for about 5 minutes. "So.....you gonna knock on the door??"he asked.

I groaned and knocked twice. Soon I saw my cousins ugly face. Seriously I really dont feel bad that Sam did that shit to her. She fucking deserved it. "Lee!! I havent seen you in forever!!"She squealed and tried to hug me. I dodged it easily and walked in. "Nice to see you to bitch."I grumbled and walked over to Paul. Jake sighed and hugged Emily instead.

I was talking to Paul and Embry for about 10 minutes until I felt someones hands on my face. "Guess who!!"I heard a annoying ass voice. I groaned and said "Sam" in a dull tone. Soon I was in Sam's arms in the fucking air. Are you fucking kidding me?!?!

"Lee its soo good to see you here!!! How are you?!"He laughed. "Put me the fuck down!!"I yelled. Sam quickly put me down until I felt the familiar warmth around my waist. Thank goodness Jake was here or I would have burned the house down.

"Hey Jacob."Sam said in a flat tone. "Happy Birthday Sam."Jake growled. "So.....you two are stll together I see."He frowned. I wrapped my arms around Jake's waist and smiled. "Your eyes work!"I squealed in a fake voice. Sam stiffened when Jake kissed me on the lips. Ha take that bitch!!

"I thought I told you 2 to not date."He said. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. ""Seriously Sam youre not my fucking dad!! Go back to your wrecked Emily and leave us the fuck alone!!"I yelled. Soon I saw everyone around us.

"Leah why do you have to be so fuckin mean to Emily?!!! She apologized to you years ago! Get over me!!"Sam growled.

Jake growled beside me. "Seriously get over yourself!! Why the fuck would I still want you??"I scoffed. He actually thought I still loved him. "Leah quit kidding yourself and just dump Jacob. We all know you two are right together."Sam ordered.

"Sam you cant tell us who we can and cannot date!! Fuck you!"Jake yelled. I could feel his body trembling but I knew Jake had more control than that. "See!! He's so mad he's gonna transform any minute and with Leah that close....."Sam said while shaking his head.  
"No one is gonna do the same stupid thing you did to Emily!! Jake has more control of himself!!"I yelled back.

Jake took a deep breath and suddenly the trembling stopped. Thank goodness!!! "Im just looking out for you Lee!!You know when he imprints youre gonna end up heartbroken again!"Sam pointed out. I groaned out loud and took a huge step towards Sam.

"Listen to me and listen to me good ass. Im not worried about Jacob imprinting!! I does not matter to me!!! Why do you keep bringing it up?!!"I yelled while poking him in the chest. Now that I actually look at Sam, he isnt that cute anymore. He's no Jake I'll tell you that.

"Because when he does youre gonna go through the same fucking depression!!!!"Sam yelled back. I felt Jake's arm around my waist and soon we were headed towards the door. "Happy Birthday dick."I grumbled and left with Jake.

"You dont have to worry about me imprinting Sam."Jake called as we left out. I nodded and we left as soon as fucking possible.

When we got to Jake's house I felt even better. His house was like my getaway from all the crap going on in my life. Things felt easier with Jake now.

"So whatcha wanna do now??"I asked. I hopped in Jakes bed and laid down. Soon I felt him beside me. "Lets just.....lay here please."He whispered. I nodded and snuggled into his side. "I hate him."I grumbled. Jake nodded and kissed my forehead. He always treats me like a fucking baby. It was cute and half annoying as hell.

"Ready for your birthday???"I asked. Jake chuckled and nodded vigorously. "You bet!!"He almost squealed. I swear he's a kid on the inside. A kid with a huge dick.....

"What are you gonna get me??"He asked knocking me out of my trance. I looked up and there was his big ass smile. "Im not gonna tell you!!"I yelled. "What?!! Why not??"He barked. He does this every fucking year!!Why cant he just wait?!!?

"Because babe it wont be a good birthday if I tell you."I whined. He huffed and rolled over. Now his back was facing me. "Aw come on baby!! I wanna keep it a surprise!!"I begged. Usually Im not even remotely close to begging ANYONE but Jake makes it worth it. I started leaving kisses down Jake neck until I heard him moan.

"Youre gonna be the death of me I swear."He grumbled and turned around. I smiled and jumped on top of him. "So youre ok with me not telling you??"I asked. I needed to make sure he wasnt just turning around for sex. He nodded and smiled to prove he wasnt mad anymore.

I nodded and kissed his lips. Soon we were making out on his bed. "Youre seriously going to damn slow baby."He grumbled. He tore my shirt off my body and trailed kisses down my neck. "I liked that shirt."I complained. "Ill buy you another."He said between kisses.

We were both naked in about 10 minutes. I quickly covered my body with his sheets when I saw his eyes glazing over me. I hate when people stare at me!!

Jake noticed my movements and shook his head. "When are you gonna learn??"He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Repeat after me."He ordered while slowly removing the sheet from my body. "I have a beautiful body."He said kisses my lips. "I have a beautiful body."I whispered. "I have perfect breast."He said licking my neck. "I have perfect breast."I gasped when he bit down on my left nipple. "I have a sweet pussy."He smiled. "I have a sweet pussy."I moaned when his fingers trailed down towards my center.

"I have a mouth that tastes like candy."He said kissing me again. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist to get closer to him. Seriously he could make anyone feel better about themselves. Jake plunged two fingers deep into my wet center. I arched my back and felt his teeth graze my chest.

"Thanks."I gasped out. He started pumping me faster and nodded. I could feel the tension building in my stomach. "Harder Jake!! Faster!"I moaned out. He sped up and soon I was screaming his name.

"O fuck Jake!!!"I yelled when he pinched my clit. I climaxed and felt Jacob's fingers leave my center. I whimpered at the loss but got even wetter when he put those two fingers in his mouth.

"I have cum that to die for."he chuckled. "I have a boyfriend that's getting me wet."I smiled. Jake winked and pushed me softly back onto his bed. "I think I should really thank you for that Jake."I teased. He nodded and put his erect dick straight in my face.

This boy was wayy to straight forward. I wrapped my mouth around his entire length until I felt him pushing it deeper down my throat. "Fuck baby!!"He moaned between thrusts. Leah chuckled and grabbed his balls.

"Leah......Im close....."Jake moaned. I sucked a little harder and felt warm squirts of cum in my mouth. Jake's taste was soooo fuckin sweet!! It was like an addicting taste to me now. "Fuck baby."Jake sighed and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. "You want me?"Jake asked running his dick up and down my folds.

I moaned and nodded. "Answer me."He growled. "Yessss!!"I hissed when he plunged deep into me. I could never get used to his size. "How bad do you want it??"He whispered in my ear. "Really bad..."I squeaked out. He licked the shell of my ear and I shivered.

"Youre killing me here baby."I moaned. Jake chuckled and stilled inside of me. I rocked my hips back and forth trying to make him move but he just smiled at me. "Please Jake!!!"I moaned loudly. "Please what??"He grinned. "Please fuck me!!"I growled.

"Patience baby."Jake smiled and picked me up. I whimpered at the loss of his dick inside me. "Shit Jake!!"I yelled when he forcefully threw me back down on his dick. He moaned in my ear and kept going faster. "More please!!"I begged.

Jake kept going at a faster pace as I screamed in pleasure. "You close baby??"He grunted in ear. I shivered and nodded. "Come with me"He ordered in my ear. I came so hard my body shook. "Fuuuuuuuccccckkkk!!!"I moaned out in pleasure.

Jake carried us to his bed and put me on top of him. "Can I stay tonight?"I asked between breathing. Jake looked at me and rolled his eyes. "You have to ask??"He chuckled. Seriously it was weird asking him. Ive only been home like once a week. Seth has a girlfriend now and its hard being around him now.

Jake kissed my forehead and fell asleep. "Nite baby."I whispered and kissed his lips. He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

Ten minutes later, Jake was snoring. I smiled and just stared at him. Seriously this man was sex on legs. I cant believe hes all mine. Seriously why does Sam want us to break up?!! He's just jealous he has Emily and is tired of her.

I shook my head, trying to get Sam and his bullshit out of my head. I fell asleep thinking of Jake.

**Sorry it took soo long to put this up!! Skool started this week and I had this paper to write and.......its complicated!!! Hope this chapter is long enough for you guys until I have more free time to write another chapter!!!**


	7. The Fun of Breakfast

**LeAh PoV**

I was having the sexiest dream ever last night! Jake and I were in his house fucking on his kitchen table. Seriously what the hell is wrong with me? I sighed into my sleep until I felt the bed move a little.

I squinted my eyes to see what the hell it was and dear GOD! Jake's back looked so damn good! I swear I just came. "I can smell you Lee."Jake said putting on a pair of fresh boxers. I pretened to be sleep and turned my head away.

"And I know you're not asleep. You never move in your sleep."He laughed. "Fuck. How do you know?"I groaned sitting up. "I know you. Just know that."Jacob said while leaning forward to kiss my forehead. I frowned up at him. "What?"he asked.

"A kiss...on the forehead?"I scoffed while looking for one of his shirts. I bent over to pick up a purple one when I felt Jake's hands on my hips. "Who said I was done with you?" I swear sex was dripping from his voice.

I quickly turned around. Our lips were about to touch when his stomach growled. "You're hungry."I giggled. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yes that's what it means when my stomach growls."He smiled. We walked into the kitchen where I sat on the kitchen counter.

"So...what were you dreaming about last night?"Jake asked me while making eggs. I froze in my spot. _Was I loud? _"Um...what do you mean?"I asked trying to play it off. "Babe you were moaning in your sleep all night." he chuckled. I started playing with the bottom of the t-shirt I was wearing until Jake started kissing my shoulder.

"Plus, you smell sooo good right now. Tell me please."He whispered. He moved his mouth closer to my lips. I moaned so loud, New York could probably hear me. "Well...it's kinda like this."I choked out while he ran his tongue across my collarbone.

"Mmhm." Jacob hummed while sucking hard on my neck. "We...w-we were fucking...on your table."I whispered. He suddenly stopped and stared at me.  
_Here comes the laughs. _I thought to myself.

"So, you want me to fuck you on my table?" he asked with his shit-grinning smirk. I meekly nodded my head yes. "Good cuz your smell is killing me." Jake said and carried me to the table.

In a blink of an eye I was naked, on my knees with Jake's dick down my throat. "Fuuuuuuckk."He moaned out. I started bobbing my head up and down until Jacob tugged on my hair. "I wanna see your face."He said picking me up.

"Jake."I whispered as he took one of my nipples between his teeth. "Hm?"He said, his voice vibrating to my breast. "Fuck me now."I growled. Jacob looked up at me and shook his head. "Not until I get a taste of what you've been dreaming so long about."

I was suddenly flipped and my back was touching the cold table. I hissed and arched my back to the touch. "Gah baby. You're so fucking wet!"Jake said and inhaled a deep breath. I shivered and braced myself for what was about to happen.

Jake's tongue was on me in a hot second. "Oh shit!"I moaned out as he tongue fucked me. This boy really had some hidden talent in that tongue! My back was no longer on the table for sure. "Does that feel good?"he asked pumping 3 fingers inside me.

I picked my head up to see them slide into me. _Fuck that was hot! _"Yes."I whispered out. Jacob stopped his fingers and stared at me. "You know what you gotta do Lee."

"Yes Jake! That feels soo good!"I yelled. He slammed his fingers back inside, making me scream. "That good huh?"He smirked. I growled and flipped us over again. "."I said.

He quickly nodded and moved his dick close to my core. ''Where do you want it?" Jake asked moving it up and down my folds. "You already know."I smirked and he pushed his dick in me entirely. "OOOOOOOOOOh shit that feels soo good!"I screamed.

"Baby youre soo tight!"Jacob hissed out. "Ride me."He ordered. _I love when he brings out the Alpha side _Jake kept his hands on my hips to steady me as I rode him. "Ahhhhh"I sighed as Jake moaned. "Oh Lee Im not gonna last long."He said. I quickly picked up my speed and pinched my clit.

"Cum for me please."I whispered in his ears and licked the shell. "You...first."He growled. Jacob picked up his head and latched his tongue onto my left boob. "Scream my name!"Jake hissed and pulled my taut nipple. "Jake!"I screamed seconds later. My body was so fucking hot!

I felt Jake cum inside me and sigh. "Cheater."I grinned and kissed him. "Hey its not my fault I know you cum best when I touch your left boob." Jacob said while pressing me down towards his body. "You're definetly a boob man."I sighed. "Baby Im a whatever Leah gives me."He jokes while rubbing my back gently.

"You have great dreams by the way." "Thanks. Next time we'll do yours."I whispered while kissing his neck. "Mmmm sooo many to choose from."He moaned. "Think of one and tell me about it."I said sucking on his collarbone. "My favorite is the cake fantasy.''

"What about it."I said leaving 3 hickeys on his neck. "Well, imagine yourself covered in vanilla icing. All over. Who gets to clean you off?"He said between kisses. I moaned loudly. "Sounds delicious."I smiled. "Oh trust me sweetie. It will be."Jake said and picked us up off the table.

"Where are you taking me?"I asked reaching for the purple shirt I was wearing earlier. "We are going to finish this in the shower."He said while turning off the stove. "What about eating?"I smirked at the burnt egg.

"Im hungry for...something else."Jacob said eyeing me. I gulped and nodded meekly.

**LATER**

After several orgasms this morning I decided to go home for a while. As I was walking through the kitchen, I noticed someone was there that I didnt want to be there. "What are you doing here?"I screeched. "I just came to warn you."Sam said.

"What do you want Sam? You didnt wanna talk to me before! Why now?"I whined. "Because I dont wanna see you hurt again Lee."He said softly. I rolled my eyes and backed away a little. "Too late for that ass wipe. You hurt me by breaking up with me a long time ago."I muttered.

"I just dont want Jacob to hurt you. You know he can imprint and I feel its coming soon."Sam said firmly. "So you can tell me not to date Jacob because you feel he's about to imprint but I couldnt stop you from leaving me for my COUSIN?" I yelled.

"Im sorry for that. I just dont wanna see you hurt again."He said trying to hug me. "Sam, get the hell outta my house."I growled. He looked at me one last time and walked out. I ran up to my room and quickly changed clothes.

**JaCoB pOv**

Leah decided to go home and change. Which was quite funny because most of her clothes were here anyways. I was working on my motorcycle when I felt someone come up behind me. "What?"I asked whoever was behind me. "So you imprint yet?"I heard Sam's voice.

"When are you gonna give that up? Im not gonna tell you if I did or didnt."I said nonchalantly. I heard him growl from behind me. "If you hurt Leah I swear I'll.." "do nothing but go back to Emily so why are you on my back about this?"I huffed out impatiently.

"Look just answer the question already. Im your Alpha so you should at least tell me if you imprinted."He finally said. "And risk you running and telling my girlfriend! No way."I grinned.

"So you did huh."He said sounding proud of himself. "Yup."I was not about to give him the satisfaction of telling Leah. "Im gonna tell Lee soon." I said trying to sound sad. "Bet it was on little miss Bella Swan."He chuckled.

"Im not saying who. Just gonna surprise you."I said while walking away. Sam left with a shit eating grin on his face. 'Cant wait to see the look on his face.' I thought.

I was sitting on the couch watching tv when Leah came in. "Hey babe. What took you so long?"I smiled. The look on her face was telling me to hide my balls. ".SHE." Leah growled out.


	8. Explaining

**LeAh PoV**

I could feel the tears coming as I stared at the person I thought I could trust. He had to go and imprint. _Fuck! Im so stupid! What made me think Jacob was any different than Sam?_

"Im waiting for my answer."My voice cracked. _Damn emotions. _I stood in front of him for the longest as he hid his damn balls. _Why the hell is he touching himself?_

"Sam told you?"Jacob finally asked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Youre asking me if Sam told me? Jacob are you fucking stupid?"I yelled at him. He blinked a couple of times and nodded. "He told you."Jake muttered.

"Tell me who this chick is before I kill you."I growled. Jacob looked up at me and chuckled. "Calm down baby."He instructed. By now I was seeing red. "Calm...down? You want me to...calm down? Jacob you imprinted and youre asking me to CALM DOWN? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!" I was on the ground by now in tears.

No matter how hard I tried, the tears wouldnt stop. _Why in the fucking world am I crying for Jacob Black? _The tears started to go down as I felt Jacob pick me up and put me in his arms. Gah I felt like a big baby.

**JaCoB pOv**

She was so fucking cute this way. I know deep down that Leah is about to kill me for what Im about to say. She takes things like this wayy to seriously. "Tell me please."She whispered quietly against my chest.

I was carrying her back to my bedroom so she can calm down. Even though she is sexy as hell when she's mad, I dont need that right now. "Shhh."I said putting her down on my bed.

"Jacob why are you doing this to me? Do you enjoy seeing me like this?"Leah began to get upset again. "Baby just calm down and lay with me please."I begged her to leave it alone but she was too damn determined.

"Why? So you can fuck me and go back to the one you really love? Im not into that shit Black! And you fucking know it!" "Can you just lay down for a damn second? And why the fuck are you calling me by my first name?"I said still laying down.

"Because I dont call liars by nicknames. Just tell me who this bitch is so I can leave."Leah said quietly. It hurts me that Im tricking her like this but its also kinda funny...in a totally fucked up way. "Why cant you just lay with me baby?"I pleaded.

"Because Jacob...I-I dont want my heart broken again and you know it. I have the worst fucking feeling that if it breaks this time...I cant put it back together."She whispered while wipping away her tears.

_O baby I wont ever break your heart. _I thought to myself. I sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Leah look at me."I said sternly. She kept looking down and turning her head so I couldnt move it.

"Look up dammit!"I yelled out of frustration. Leah finally looked up with her blood shot eyes. "I'll tell you ok."Now my voice started to crack. _Damn Im soo fucking whipped!_

"I...I imprinted on...you."

**LeAh PoV**

What the fuck did he just say...imprinted on...me? "You...what?"I whispered blinking terrribly. "I imprinted on you Leah."He said with more confidence.

"Wait...slow down...when?"I had soo many questions. "Are we seriously about to play 20 questions?"Jake asked with his smirk. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Ok fine. I imprinted on you 2 weeks ago at your house. We were in your room and you walked in after taking a shower...and it finally hit me. Its like...that day plays over and over in my head everytime I see you."He said looking at me.

I could feel the tears coming again. "I remember that day too. We stared at each other for the longest. Seth came in and took a pic."I said, probably looking the same way he was.

"How do you know tht means you imprinted?"I asked getting closer to Jake on his bed. "Well...I asked my dad first and he just smiled. No help clearly. So then I asked the Elders and they said I finally imprinted."Jacob said while wrapping his arms around me.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Well...good."I smiled. "Good? I tell you I imprinted on you and all I get is a good?"Jake smiled back. I giggled and kissed him. Hard.

"That better?"I purred in his ear. Jake shivered and I smiled. Gah I love this effect I have on him. "Yes."He squeaked. "So what are we gonna do now?"I asked playing with Jake's hand.

"Well we could go spread the good news...and rub it in Sam's face."He offered. I gasped and looked at him. "Jacob Black...of all the things to do."I laughed at my own voice. "Lets do it."I said kissing him again.

**Ok I know this is incredibly short! I apologize but Im having a bad day. No excuse I know but Ill make it up to you. The next chapter will be really good! Review!**


End file.
